


Long Distance

by ynkkat



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Song Mingi, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yeo Hwanwoong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynkkat/pseuds/ynkkat
Summary: Mingi just had to be away when Hwanwoong went into heat. With the help of Leedo, he helps bring some relief to the suffering omega.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Just dipping my toes into writing this particular pairing/situation. Did this off a prompt I was given on Twitter and I rolled with it. Pondering a sequel but unsure! Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes ;; Comments are always appreciated <3

The good thing about award season, Mingi figured, was that the group as a whole had plenty of opportunities to show their stuff and get their name out there. Invitations kept pouring in and even though they were getting ready for their tour in a few months, who would turn them down? It was an exciting time.

The bad thing, however, was that it meant his schedule was packed. There was little time for the beta to visit his family, let alone his friends. And that also meant that visiting Hwanwoong, who he’d grown much closer to after their little show together, was out of the question. And what an inconvenient time for that to happen.

It started with a simple text message, Mingi swiping at his phone to open it while sitting in the car taking them all to the hotel. ‘ _It started early._ ’ That made him bite his lip, glancing nervously at the date. He’d known, for a few weeks now, that Woong’s heat was on its way. Mingi had hoped they’d at least be in Seoul at the same time for it but with all the promoting going on, he knew it’d be a little tricky. What he hadn’t expected was the omega to go into heat early while Mingi wasn’t even the country.

‘ _We’re in Japan right now… I wish I could fly back. Do you have help? Is Leedo there?_ ’ 

Mingi’s relationship with the alpha was… surprisingly positive. At first, Mingi had believed himself intruding in an already established relationship, had thought he was breaking apart something already well-established. But the deep-voiced alpha had just given him a friendly nudge and welcomed him into… whatever it was Leedo and Woong shared. 

‘ _He’s here. He’s asking if he can call?_ ’ 

Mingi looked out of the window, familiar with this road after a few trips and he tapped back, ‘ _Almost at the hotel, I’ll text him when I’m in my room._ ’ So began the anxious wait as the drive continued. His leg bounced, only partially disturbing Jongho who had been leaning against his shoulder for a nap, but the maknae just yawned and snuggled in further. 

After what felt like forever - but it was more like 20 minutes - they arrived at the hotel. Their room keys distributed, Mingi was off to lock himself in his hotel room, stating that he was tired from the flight and yes, he’d be fine! Once he was in his room, his bag was flung to the corner, shoes were kicked off and he flung himself onto the bed as he wriggled his phone out of his jeans pocket. 

Contacts were scrolled through and he typed out a message to Leedo, ‘ _In-room!_ ’ He’d been expecting a message back or maybe a phone call, which is why he was surprised to see that a video call was coming through. Blinking, Mingi accepted it and waited for it to connect.

Once the picture came onto the screen, he found himself staring at a wall with some faint whimpering in the background. “Hyung, you there?” 

As soon as he spoke, the camera was flipped around to reveal a shirtless Leedo, who grinned, “ _Sorry I was taking off my shirt._ ” He gestured to his bare chest for a second and Mingi would be lying if he said he wasn’t checking him out. The alpha was well-built and he wished again that he was in Seoul just to be able to run his hands down it. The whimpering behind Leedo picked up and he glanced over before meeting Mingi’s gaze through the phone. “ _He wanted me to wait until we had you too._ ” 

Leedo shuffled around, propping the phone against something and now Mingi had a clear view of the bed - and who was on it. Hwanwoong lay on the bed, completely stripped down with sweat practically dripping off his body. Even through the phone, Mingi could tell he was completely drenched, his hair sticking to his forehead and breath coming in soft pants. 

“Baby, you okay?”

Woong seemed to give a start at the voice rumbling at him through the phone and it started his whimpering up again, “ _Mingi? You’re here now?_ ”

“Yeah baby, I’m here now.” Woong had sounded so gone and Mingi felt bad that it’d taken him so long to get into his hotel room. But before he could voice it, Leedo was sitting by the omega’s side, stroking a hand down his side. The alpha chuckled as Woong keened, “ _He’s been really good for you, Mingi. All he did was strip down and lay here. Kept saying he needed to wait, even though… well, look at him._ ” 

Leedo reached forward and slightly tilted the camera, showing where Hwanwoong’s cock lay flush against his stomach, the head an angry red and steadily leaking precome onto his belly. Mingi bit his bottom lip, glancing towards the door and then back at his phone. “Hyung?” When a hum was given as response, the beta pushed forward, “Can you touch him? He looks like he needs it.” 

There was a moment’s pause before a low murmur came in. “ _Where do you want me to touch him? I know you can’t be here with us right now, let me help you._ ” 

Mingi exhaled slowly, taking in Woong’s squirming and he chewed on his bottom lip before making up his mind. “Can you wrap your hand around his cock and stroke him? Go slow though, I don’t want him to come from that.” 

He watched as Leedo scooted a bit closer to Hwanwoong, who squirmed even more at his approach, and then got to watch as the alpha’s hand wrapped around the small cock. The whine that slipped from Woong’s lips was loud enough to have Mingi scrambling for his airpods, popping them in and thumbing at the button of his jeans as he watched the slow pump of Leedo’s hand. 

“A bit faster…”

Words came out in a soft huff but it appeared that Leedo could hear him just fine because he was tightening his grip around Woong’s cock and stroking him faster, thumb playing with the tip on every upstroke. Mingi had managed to pop the button of his jeans open and slid a hand past the waistband of his boxers, wrapping long fingers around his fattening cock but not doing anything about it yet. He was too into the show.

On-screen, Woong was arching his hips into Leedo’s strokes, the dig of his teeth into bottom lip just barely visible as he rocked desperately against the touch. “ _Please, please, please more… please…_ ” Words were whispered like a mantra, need seeping into his tone and Mingi almost felt bad for what he was about to do. He could see the signs of Woong getting close, the twitch of his right foot and the way his fists were tightening in the blanket. He counted to three in his head before he spoke out loud, “Leedo, stop.” 

Immediately, the alpha released Woong’s cock, causing the omega to unhappily squeal and wriggle in place. Leedo held him down with a knee easily, glancing at the phone with a slight smirk on his face, “ _That was mean, Mingi. Look at him now… so needy…_ ” He reached out and brushed a thumb across Woong’s swollen lip, hissing under his breath as the omega’s lips parted and sucked the digit into his mouth. 

Mingi chuckled, “He seems alright to me.” He didn’t miss the hungry way Leedo was staring down at Woong, who seemed to be content sucking down his thumb and grinding his hips against the knee that held him captive. The image on his phone was also clear enough to show him how hard Leedo was in his sweatpants and he decided to let them both out of their misery.

“Woong, baby, can you roll over for me?”

Lost in the haze of his heat, Hwanwoong had been reduced to unhappy whimpers and a foggy headspace because of the loss of contact but Mingi’s voice helped ground him. He let Leedo’s thumb out of his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ and slowly rolled over, head burying itself in folded arms and his ass raised and presented towards Leedo. The alpha wasted no time in readjusting his position behind him, teasing his sides with fingers but not going anywhere near his slick-covered hole. Not until he was told to.

Leedo glanced over at the camera, locking eyes with Mingi who’d begun to stroke his neglected cock. It felt good but nowhere near as good as it would if it were one of them doing it. Pushing the thought from his mind, he nodded his head, “Pants off. Get him ready for me, he always sounds so good…” 

He watched as Leedo stripped his pants off and had to stop himself from licking his lips again. The alpha’s cock was large, as alphas tended to be, and it was swollen and curved towards his stomach. Mingi was large for a beta but still fell short of the girth of the alpha, especially with the knot he knew would come at the end. 

He hadn’t taken Leedo’s cock yet, only had some experience with it in his mouth and plenty of experience watching it disappear into Woong. A loud groan caught his attention and he couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he watched Leedo pump two fingers right into Woong’s hole, the alpha’s free hand going to move the phone a little closer so Mingi could see better. 

Mingi tightened his fist around his cock as he watched Leedo’s fingers disappear into Woong, heard the omega crying and begging for more. He was so desperate to be filled up, rolling his hips back on those fingers like his life depended on it. For a second, Mingi caught the mental image of both he and Leedo buried inside the needy boy - stretching him with their cocks and making sure he never felt empty again - and he groaned. Hadn’t tried it yet but maybe, just maybe, he could bring it up next time. 

He heard Woong crying out sharply and knew that Leedo had curved his fingers inside of him, stroking at that sweet spot and Mingi shuddered, unable to hold back anymore. “Hyung, please. Fuck him for me.” 

It appeared that Leedo didn’t need to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers, kissing Hwanwoong between his shoulder blades when he began to fuss, “ _Shh, shh, little one. I’ve got you. We’re here._ ” His hands hooked into Woong’s hips and he leaned forward, brushing the tip of cock against his swollen rim and teasing for just a second before he rolled forward and buried himself inside of him. The resulting moans from the pair had Mingi groaning in response, his hand picking up the pace as his cock began to leak. 

He fought to keep his eyes open as he watched Leedo bottom out in the other, murmuring a ‘go ahead’ before the alpha even had to ask. There was something so satisfying about the fact that every hard roll of Leedo’s hips, every cry dropping from Woong’s lips, was because Mingi had said so. Sure, he knew if he wasn’t involved with the pair, they would’ve ended up doing this anyway but both happily gave him power and that in itself had his cock twitching in need. He wished he was there.

There were a few moments where nothing could be heard except Woong’s whimpering moans, Leedo’s pants as he fucked into the omega with as hard as he could, and Mingi’s groans as he jerked himself off to the entire situation. When Woong’s whimpering started to get louder, Mingi gave a shiver, thumbing the slit of his cock, “Come on, baby. You can let go, hyung’s not gonna touch you but you don’t need that right? You can come for us without your little cock being touched, yeah?” 

Mingi didn’t need a verbal answer when he could see the effect that his words had on the omega. Woong arched his back into Leedo, crying out loudly as his cock spasmed and painted his stomach white, the alpha above him growling in pleasure as his cock was no doubt being squeezed at. Mingi himself was close, a burning feeling low in his gut that was threatening to spill over and he licked his lips, “Knot him now. Fill our baby up, hyung.”

That did the trick. Leedo shifted his hips and suddenly bucked his hips forward, groaning so loud that Mingi knew he’d just come. It was a shame he couldn’t see more, he’d wished he’d been able to see the knot being pressed past Woong’s rim and locking Leedo into place but he realized there was only so much that could be done over a video call. He was grateful he got this much.

It didn’t take long for Mingi to follow, especially when he saw Woong’s cock twitching again in response to the omega finally getting knotted. His hand was a mess and he was breathing as if he’d just ran a marathon but at least he wasn’t alone in it. He watched as Leedo rolled himself and Woong onto their sides so they could lay comfortable and the alpha reached forward for the phone, dragging it closer to the pair’s faces. 

“ _Was that good?_ ” 

Mingi gave a tired chuckle and nodded, reaching for a napkin from the nightstand and cleaning his hand off before he took in the sight before him. Woong had his eyes half-closed, clearly struggling to stay awake, and a content smile on his lips and Leedo had his chin hooked onto the smaller man’s shoulder. Both seemed pleased at the moment, if not a little tired. “It made me wish I was there with you guys. It sucks being in a different country…”

Leedo shifted in place a little, pressing his lips to Woong’s neck and the omega gently swatted at him in response. That only made him huff out a laugh before he answered Mingi, “ _You’re back tomorrow, aren’t you? Woong’s heats last a few days, why don’t you come over?_ ”

That made the beta pause and while he knew he’d been invited to join in on Woong’s heat before it started, a small part of him still felt like he was intruding. What could a beta do for either of them? “Are you sure? I mean… I know we’ve all messed around before but never during a heat. You guys don’t want it to be just… you two?”

This time it was Hwanwoong who answered, moving like he was gonna swat at the phone screen and wrinkling his nose when he realized that wouldn’t be effective. “ _We want you here too, silly. We wouldn’t have done… this… with just anyone. You’re not just anyone. I wanna spend my heat with you too, we both want you here._ ” Leedo was nodding his head, as much as he could given his position, right behind him. Maybe they had talked about this when Mingi wasn’t around and the thought of that… it made him feel good. 

Mingi couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips and he nodded, “Alright when I get in, I’ll drop my bags off at the dorms and then head over. We should… probably get rest now, huh?” He watched as Woong burrowed further into the pillows and Leedo just chuckled, “ _Yeah, we should. Goodnight, Mingi, see you soon._ ” 

Goodnights exchanged and call hung up, the beta laid there on the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling with a flush creeping onto his face. They wanted him there. Maybe… it wasn’t as casual as he thought it was? Maybe there was hope for something else? Before his brain could get too far ahead of itself, he set his phone down and wriggled off the bed, intending to get his clothes off and get in the shower. 

He could think about it more tomorrow. When everything wasn’t so…. long distance.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ynkkat)


End file.
